


Tristessa

by Perfxctionist



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Orphan - Freeform, Pregnancy, Sad, Tragic Romance, insane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfxctionist/pseuds/Perfxctionist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An orphaned 20 year old girl who doesn't know who she is and can't believe what anyone says. A 29 year old guy who's on a mission to find the one he loves and make sure she's safe. When they cross paths, all heck breaks loose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

 

“You could have killed me! Were you even thinking?!” I asked, my face turning red with anger and betrayal.

“Look, I know you’re upset with me, but we need to put all negative emotions aside and forget about the past.” He said simply, crossing his arms lightly.

“But it’s more than ‘being upset with you’. You wanna know what you did? You betrayed my trust. How do I know you won’t try to kill me again?” I asked softly, frowning sadly and uncrossing my arms.

“Oh please, I shot you one time, I knew you would live.”

“And if I didn’t?”

“Well… it’d be a very unfortunate accident. You would be dearly missed.”

 

Chapter One

 

If you were forced to wear a warning label... What would yours say? Well mine? Mine said  
“Dangerous.” But did I believe that it was the truth? Of course not. In fact, I did everything in my power to be the exact opposite of my label.

My parents were born as pure as diamond, and they weren’t about to let their offspring ruin that reputation. You could imagine their surprise when they saw my “Tattoo.”

The words were as small as the fine print on a sketchy contract, and even smaller when the two cursive words appeared on my tiny rib cage.

Usually though, at birth, the most common thing heard are the small cries of the newborn, not the remorseful sobs of the mother and father. I, of course, didn’t understand why my beloved parents were so upset upon my arrival.

That day, I came to be called Tristessa Calamity, meaning sadness and great misfortune. To hide my true identity, I renamed myself Tesslyn Clarke. I didn’t risk using my former parents’ last name just in case someone tried to trace my background. I was the only person who knew about my true identity... or so I thought.

“Tell me who you are!” I screamed in the mysterious mans’ face, holding the pocket knife in my hand tightly, preparing to slide it across his throat. I had him between my body and the back of a rundown pizza parlor and there was no way he was getting away without a few bruises and scratches.

He stayed silent, testing my patience and causing me to shove the pocket knife against his  
Adam’s apple. That only made him grin while raising a sly eyebrow at me and still remaining irritatingly quiet.

“How do you know my name? Who are you?!” I asked, lowering my voice to an angry, impatient whisper.

“Well ‘Tesslyn’” He began, humming my “name”, “I often ask myself the same question. But, my lovely rose, who are any of us really?” He gave an evil smile.

“Look, whoever you are. We can do this the easy way or my way. And my way is gonna get pretty messy. I wouldn’t wanna do it my way anyways, I just got a manicure and blood will stain my cuticles.” I said, pushing the shank closer and closer with every word.

“Why don’t you buy me a coffee? Then I might just tell you anything your pretty little ears desire to hear.” He grinned cheekily.

“I can’t trust you with that.” I said, pulling away from his throat hesitantly and crossing my arms.

“How do I know you won’t run off on me after a get you your coffee?”

“Oh come on, darling, what kind of man would I be if I didn’t keep my word?” He asked, feigning hurt.

“Alright fine, but I won’t hesitate to drive this knife into your stomach if you try anything funny.” I threatened, holding up the silver weapon.

“Perfect!” He smiled wide, clapping his hands together in excitement. “I like my lattes extra sweet, by the way.”

 

The man took me downtown to a Mom and Pop café where there were hardly any customers and the only waitresses were 55 and up. It was a nice place, but pretty odd and surprising coming from a guy like the one I was with.

He ordered a caramel Frappuccino, one that I bought of course because this idiot had no money, while I was stuck with a chocolate mocha because it was the next cheap thing on the menu and I still had to get a bus back to wherever the heck I was heading to next.

“Now that you’ve got your coffee, can we talk about the whole “knowing about Tristessa” thing?  
I’m not a particularly patient person.” I asked, sighing in annoyance while the man proceeded to lick all of the whipped cream and caramel syrup off of the lid of the plastic coffee cup.

“Colton Peters.” He said simply, glancing up at me briefly before going back to tongue wrestling with the plastic lid. “Is that enough to satisfy you a bit?” He asked with an expecting smile.

“Colton Peters...?” I asked, the name sounding dangerously familiar. And, once I thought about it, his face looked quite familiar as well. It sparked many things in my mind but I couldn’t exactly put my finger on it.

**Flashback**

“Tristessa... Calamity...?” The older boy asked, his head cocked to the side in confusion.  
“That’s not the same last name as the rest of her family. What’s going on Dad?”

“Colton, son, the adults are talking. Why don’t you go outside or something?” The chubby, light haired man suggested. He looked nothing like the older boy to be his father.

“No, why is Tristessa’s last name different than the rest of the Carters?” The 8 year old boy demanded, crossing his arms and glaring in his parents’ direction.

“Colton Roberts, you do not speak to your father in such a way! Apologize this minute!” A gorgeous, petite woman, who was probably the boy’s mother, spoke.

“Wait, I’ve heard of this before... Parents only change the last name of their child when they’re sending them away! Are the Carters sending Tristessa away?!” The boy cried.

“Colton Peter Roberts, you are only embarrassing yourself here! Get to your room or else I’ll take you there myself!” The chubby man exclaimed.

The boy furiously huffed and stormed out of the dining room. Stunned, the adults stayed quiet as  
little babbling noises were heard around the room. All eyes turned to the bouncing 1year old  
who was currently looking around, wide eyed and innocent. That bouncing baby... was me.

“Are you two sure about this? Warning labels have been wrong before.” A soft voice, the boy’s  
aunt, asked.

“We’re not taking any chances with her, Alora. As far as we’re concerned, she is a threat to this  
family and she needs to be taken away as soon as possible.” A harsh voice, my own father,  
remarked.

“Lynn will call forces right away. Leo, Regina... Would you like to say any goodbyes to  
Tristessa?” The boy’s father asked, his thick eyebrows furrowing in worry and somewhat  
sadness.

“Of course not, just get her out of our sight right now.” My mother said, glancing at me then  
turning her nose up in disgust.

**Flashback End**

“Liar...” I whispered, looking at the man through my eyelashes. He looked at me with a raised  
eyebrow, looking genuinely confused.

“Excuse me?” He retorted, setting the plastic lid onto the table.

“You’re a liar! Your last name is Roberts, not Peters! Your parents helped my parents take me  
away, and you gave up on stopping them.” I cried.

“That may be true, but let’s remember, my lovely rose... your last name is Calamity, not  
Clarke.” He shot back, smirking.

“I know that...” I hissed. “Don’t you think I know that?! I didn’t want that name, I didn’t want  
any of this! I want my family back!”

“Listen, Tristessa,” He began, rolling his eyes when I reminded him, ‘Tesslyn’, “I didn’t come  
all the way from Sacramento to New York City to get yelled at. I came here to warn you.” He  
sighed, suddenly getting serious and tossing the plastic lid behind himself. I watched as the lid  
landed straight into the trash can.

“Warn me about what, huh? Oh, did you tell the whole Big Apple about my real identity?” I  
asked, laughing humorlessly, “Did word get around to my parents yet? Are they coming here to  
kill me hm...?” I giggled, raising an eyebrow and crossing my arms over my chest.

“Tesslyn... Your parents are dead.”

{End of Chapter One}


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

“You dragged me here to buy you a coffee for that crap?” I asked, furious. He looked at me  
sympathetically before looking down at the marble stained coffee table, more than likely knowing that saying anything at this point was a risk to his life.

“Oh come on now, Colton.” I laughed in disbelief, “You don’t expect me to believe any of that,  
do you? My parents couldn’t have died. Heck, the forces loved them. ‘Regina and Leo, the royal  
family’ ...oh yeah, and that one little disappointment they gave birth to. They weren’t very old  
so they couldn’t have died of old age, and there’s no way in the world they were killed, so care to  
explain?”

“Tesslyn, when you were taken away, your parents were the public enemies of the city. They  
were seen as the most awful human beings for getting rid of their own flesh and blood, and they  
were shunned whenever they did so much as leave their household. Soon, they were tired of it all  
and requested to have their own lives taken. But... well... that didn’t really work out...” He  
trailed off, drawing invisible patterns on the glass table. He didn’t dare to make eye contact with  
me for a reason unknown to me.

“Where’s your proof Roberts?” I asked and crossed my arms, unconvinced.

“I figured you were smart enough to ask that so I brought this little newsletter right here.” He  
said, pulling a ripped, worn out piece of paper with newspaper like writing on it.

I snatched the paper out of his hand, still annoyed with disbelief and scanned the faded ink  
writing:

“BETRAYING FAMILY FINALLY GETS WHAT THEY DESERVED? Regina and Leo of the Carter household have mysteriously passed away? Sources tell that they requested a beheading but were harshly denied as the request was near impossible while they were still in legal custody of their oldest son, Lukas Carter. Their bodies were found lifeless outside in their backyard with no trace of blood or scars. Forces say that they might have consumed some sort of poison or taken pills of some sort to accomplish something this sketchy. Had the guilt of getting rid of their only daughter finally caught up to them? Or was their some other reason unknown?”

“How do I know you didn’t just print this out, huh? Give me full proof with pictures, interviews,  
eyewitnesses. This newsletter doesn’t mean anything to me! How do I know you’re not a liar?!”  
I asked, getting fairly angry at this point.

“Do you honestly think I’d come all this way just to lie and make you angry?! I care about you  
so much and I want you to know the truth but you don’t seem to care, do you?? If you don’t want  
to believe what I have to tell you then fine, go search to the ends of the Earth to find people who  
don’t exist, and don’t care about you as much as I do!” He seethed, storming out of his seat and  
stomping out, the chair making an obnoxious screeching noise as he did so.

“Can I help you with anything else, Ma’am?” A waitress, an older, crippled woman asked me  
with one of the kindest smiles I’d ever witnessed.

“No. Thank you for asking.” I said, returning her smile with the best half grin I could muster up.  
She lingered for a moment so I got the hint and reached into my pocket, pulling out my blue  
crocheted wallet and handing her a $10. “It’s the smallest bill I’m carrying right now. Keep the  
change.”

“Thank you, dear. You’re very sweet.” She praised, pocketing the $10 and walking off with a  
happy, genuine smile. Of course she thought I was the child of the century, I had given her $5  
more than what she really deserved.

I rolled my eyes at her as she walked away in glee. I then stood up and walked out of the café,  
looking for any trace of Colton, but the effort was useless as there wasn’t even a trail of footsteps  
in the neardry cemented sidewalk. It probably would’ve been smart to take note of what shoes  
he was wearing, but it didn’t seem important at the time.

“They never loved you, Tesslyn.” A voice said from behind me, dangerously close to the back of  
my neck.

I quickly turned around, seeing Colton smiling smugly behind me with his arms crossed. How he  
got there so quickly without me knowing, I had no idea. But I was pissed off and I wasn’t going  
to let him stand there without at least a couple scratches and bruises.

“Who do you think you are, giving me some crap newsletter and then leaving me to wonder what  
the heck is going on with my family?! You came here, you’re gonna fulfill your purpose and take  
me to my parents. You’ve got a lot of explaining to do while you’re at it!” I exclaimed.

“I’m not going on a wild goose chase to find a bunch of dead people, Tesslyn.” He said simply,  
crossing his arms. “It’s a waste of my time and your time, and I’d rather not see you devastated  
when you find out the truth.”

“Does your butt ever get jealous of all the bull crap that comes out of your mouth? My parents  
aren’t dead and you’re gonna help me find them whether you like it or not, Roberts.” I said  
sassily, crossing my arms and shooting a glare at him.

“I wouldn’t insult the guy who has answers to every single one of your stupid little questions.

You’ll need me later on, and I may or may not be here for you when that time comes.” He  
smirked, crossing his arms and staring me down smugly. I hated it when people like him were  
right, especially when I didn’t have a good comeback. “So, Tesslyn, I’ll give you a bit of time t  
cool off before our next meeting. And by the time we meet again, you should be ready to have a  
whole new world thrown in your face.”

{End of Chapter Two}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like, Comment, Share~!


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

“Your home is a wreck. You could’ve at least cleaned the bathroom.” A voice came from the  
doorway. I looked over at my digital clock as the green neon numbers flashed 3:48 AM. As I sat  
up in the bed, Colton was leaning against the door frame, illuminated by the flashlight on his  
iPhone.

“Had I known I was gonna have a guest at three in the morning, I’m sure I would’ve had enough  
curtesy to tidy up a bit.” I said, running a hand through my tousled hair and stretching a bit.

“When you said we’d meet up again, I thought I’d at least have enough time to brush my teeth  
and have a cup of coffee. And why did you use my bathroom? Don’t you have your own?”

“Well... I do but it saved a lot more time to come here and use yours. By the way, I love that  
hand soap you buy, vanilla scented right? Simply amazing.” He said with a smile, chuckling  
lightly soon afterward. “Now, doll face, throw on a robe and bunny slippers because we’re going  
on a walk. We’ve got a lot of... catching up to do.” Colton said with a smile, grabbing my hand  
and leading me to my closet. “Now then, let’s stuff those thighs into something presentable.”

“Excuse me? I’ll have you know I’m actually underweight for my age, thank you very much.” I  
retorted, grabbing a cardigan and flats. “I’m not getting dressy for a walk with you. If I ever felt  
the need to impress you, I’d be sick in the head.”

“Well you look pretty anyways so it’s fine.” He said quickly, scratching the back of his head and  
looking away quickly. It was the crack of dawn and dark as hell, but I could tell that Colton was,  
in fact, blushing. “Alright, let’s go then. If we don’t wanna get caught doing any of this, we have  
to get in and out before 6.” He grabbed my hand, leading me downstairs and out the wide open  
front door.

“Wait just a second, how in the world did you get in my house?! I don’t recall giving you a spare  
key!” I said, walking beside him.

“You left your door unlocked, you dingus.” He rolled his eyes. “You’re trying to hide from  
people and keep your identity a secret, but really, you suck at your job, honey.” He said with a  
smirk, chuckling lightly.

“I thought I forgot to do something...” I said softly, biting my lip and walking beside him,  
looking down at my hand and realizing that our fingers were still interlocked. “Are you going to  
let go now?”

“Actually, I was hoping we could stay like this and fall in love, but whatever you wanna do I’m  
fine with too.” He said, glancing at me with a wink and then looking straight ahead again.

I raised an eyebrow at him, wondering if he was actually joking or not, but I could see a faint  
shade of pink on the tips of his ears. I smirked to myself, realizing that maybe he was being  
serious for a millisecond or two.

“So, where are we going? Is it so important that we had to get up at an ungodly hour? What are  
we doing, tracking down hidden information or looking for buried treasure?” I laughed.

“Any normal person knows that you need a certain set of skills, tools, and mental abilities to look  
for buried treasure. I can assure you that even if you combined the two of us, we are not that  
smart.”

I rolled my eyes, laughing a bit at his remark and shaking my head. Once he let go of my hand  
and stopped walking, I looked up to see a tall, redish grey building with peeling material and a  
few bullet shells at the entrance. The words: “R.I.F.L.E.” were spraypainted in vanta black and  
the liquid had fallen down the building a bit just to add to the eeriness of it all.

“No... Colton... Why did you bring me here?” I looked over at him with a cold glare and started  
to back away from him slowly.

“Tesslyn, this will be so much easier if you just cooperate with me, listen to what I have to say,  
and don’t run away from this. I’m here to tell you about what happened when you got taken  
away. You wanted proof, and you wanted the truth. So here it is. This will show you once and  
for all that your parents are, in fact, dead.” He said slowly, grabbing my arm lightly, but hard  
enough so that I wouldn’t be able to slip away easily.

“No, this isn’t what I wanted. I’ve been here before and it was the most traumatizing thing. You  
should know this, Colton. You knew where the forces took me. You knew everything! I was a defenseless baby and you were just becoming a teenager for god’s sake! You have some nerve taking me back here.” I said, glaring and snatching my arm away from him and turning away.

 

“I thought I made it pretty clear that there is a strict no kidnapping policy, Colton.” A voice said.

Of course, I couldn’t see who the voice belonged too, since I was face to face with Colton’s lower back.

“She wasn’t cooperating, what did you expect me to do about that, Ellie?” Colton asked, adjusting my waist on his shoulder and holding me close by my thighs.

“Put the poor girl down, Colton. We don’t condone this sort of thing.” The voice, I’m assuming

‘Ellie’, said in a monotone voice.

I was soon set back down on my feet, left to glare at Colton and a tall, thin lady with brunette  
hair that cascaded down her shoulders and to her hip bone. She was a fairly pretty young woman,  
but the worry lines and laugh wrinkles around her eyes and mouth were very defined and  
noticeable.

“I am Ellie Rose, head of R.I.F.L.E agency. Most people know this agency as: Recovering  
Information For Lost Economies. The name doesn’t make very much sense, but it was pretty  
cool and we’re too lazy to find a better acronym.” Ellie shrugged, flipping her hair behind her  
shoulder. The chocolate brown locks flowed freely down her back and rested peacefully on her  
back to her waist.

“I know what the acronym stands for. Don’t act like I don’t know you or everyone else here,

Ellie!” I exclaimed, stepping back but huffing in annoyance as Colton pushed me back to where I  
was standing before.

“Tristessa, didn’t your parents teach you not to disrespect your elders?” She asked with a  
knowing smirk. “Mind your manners and maybe I won’t have to make you mind them myself.”

Ellie said, stepping down from the pedestal she was standing on, only to stand right in from of  
my face and give me an intimidating glare.

“Oh, I wouldn’t know how to behave, considering I was separated from my family as a baby. So  
tell me, Ellie, do you have anything to do with my parents? Where are they? Because I know  
they aren’t dead and I refuse to believe anything like that.” I said, getting in her face and  
mirroring her glare.

“You’re nearly as stubborn as you are adorable, Tristessa. You’re clever too, but you’re nowhere  
near smart. What we tell you is the truth and only that. Why would we go through all of this  
trouble only to lie to you?” She asked, sending Colton a glare when he exclaimed: “That’s what I  
said, she doesn’t listen!” She rolled her eyes and cleared her throat. “Anyway, we’re here to help  
you, and we won’t stop until all your questions are answered. As for your parents... they are in  
fact dead. But... you can still say goodbye. That is, only if you want to.” Ellie said simply,  
walking back towards her pedestal and grabbing a few sheets of paper that were stapled together.

“What are you on about, Rose?” I asked, uncrossing my arms slightly.

“Their house is located near Manhattan. All the details are on these pieces of paper. Colton will  
tag along to make sure you get to your destination safely and in one piece.” She handed me the  
stapled papers and looked over at Colton, as if saying ‘Guard her with your life.’

 

“Well then, Tesslyn my delicate little flower...” Colton began, taking my hand once again after  
we left R.I.F.L.E. and were given strict instructions from Ellie. She had told us to go to the place  
the stapled papers led us, do what needed to be done, and then come back immediately.

“What is it with you and the endless flirting?” I asked, raising an eyebrow at him and pulling my  
hand away quickly.

“Oh, now you notice. Well, since you brought it up, I think it’s about time I told you a little  
secret of mine.” He said with a small smirk, leaning in close to my ear and lowering his raspy  
voice down to a whisper. “I do plan on making you mine one day.”

{End of Chapter Three}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like, Comment, Share~!


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Colton kept eye contact with me for the longest time, it was like someone had pressed pause on  
the whole world and just left us to each other. Of course, I didn’t have feelings for him. I didn’t  
feel like he was someone I could trust. Every time I felt so much as slightly close to unlocking him and his feelings, he pulled some unexpected stunt that made me refuse to feel anything for  
him.

“Staying quiet... is the worst thing you can do when someone confesses that they have feelings  
for you. So tell me how you feel.” He said softly. It was so much different from what I was used  
to. He usually was really cocky and smart mouthed, but right then... he looked soft and  
vulnerable. His eyes had hope in them instead of their usually clouded, hidden expression. It  
almost made me feel sorry for him. Almost.

“Colton, what we have is strictly business. No matter what sort of relationship we had in the past, it won’t change my feelings today or any other time. Once I find out all I need to know about my parents, I won’t be seeing you again.” I said simply, breaking my intense gaze from him and looking down at the stapled papers.

It was as if I could hear his heart dropping. His whole demeanor changed and it was like all the color had been drained from his body. The spark in his eyes faded and the cloudy expression returned on his face.

“What’s the address on the papers? We can find the quickest railroad route and get this over with.” He said in a monotone voice, snatching the papers from my grasp and skimming over the words. It was like he had turn off his emotions. “If we leave now, we can catch a train within the hour. Let’s go.” He began walking without giving me a chance to even open my mouth for a response. Was that all because I rejected his feelings?

 

“So, has the house been empty ever since my parents... moved out...?” I asked, refusing to say what everyone had been telling me.

“No one wanted to live there. It was labeled as the house of evil, wicked, and betrayal. Because, as much as you may hate to hear this, Tesslyn, your parents were all of those things. You know, of all people, should know this first hand.” He said with an unamused voice.

The train came to an abrupt stop, causing both me and Colton to jolt forward. Annoyed, Colton cursed under his breath and adjusted his sitting position, running a hand through his dark blonde hair.

“This is our stop, thank god. Come on, I won’t hesitate to go on ahead without you if you’re going to slow me down.” Colton said, standing up and quickly getting off of the bus.

“Hey, wait! You didn’t even give me a chance to stand up!” I exclaimed, ignoring the judgmental stares from the other passengers and quickly running off of the bus.

The only problem with that was the fact that there wasn’t a step to get off of the bus, causing me to slip and fall. Hard.

“Tesslyn!” Colton exclaimed, sprinting towards me quickly and grabbing my waist. “You are the clumsiest being on the Earth, do you know that? I don’t feel like playing babysitter for you today.” Despite his words, Colton still held my waist close to him, waiting for me to regain my footing.

“Thank you...” I said softly, feeling a rush of heat come to my cheeks and ears. His arms were so muscular and they fit around my waist like a missing puzzle piece. Like the missing puzzle piece.

He looked into my eyes and I looked into his just as intensely. He was a beautiful person on the outside, but I wish I could’ve seen what was on the inside, because that was just as important as outside appearance.

“Tristessa...” He said, his voice breaking a bit, “I love you, even if you don’t feel the same way.  
Why do you think I’m doing all of this for you? I don’t want you to have to keep living your life as a hidden person or a runaway. No one should have to go through what you did... But I know how you feel.” He said softly, looking down. “My parents gave me away when I turned 17... But  
I ran away from the forces. I changed my name to Colton Peters instead of Roberts... R.I.F.L.E. took me in and then I found out they were keeping you too. I always watched you from afar as you grew into this... this gorgeous woman.” He looked back up at me and his eyes and cheeks were a blotchy red. Tears flew freely poured his face as he crumbled and broke down in front  
of me. “I’ve never felt this way before... and it hurts... it hurts so much. I just want to be loved for once “

He held onto my arms tightly and hid his face from me, crying brokenly right in front of my eyes. The way his shoulders shook from his sobs and his face looked so innocent and vulnerable... it hurt my heart. He wasn’t the Colton that I had come to know the past day or two... He was someone different. Someone who was open and emotional...

“You’re the only person I have left now... and you don’t even have to love me sincerely. I just want you by my side at all times.” He said, tears falling down his chin and onto the top of his vneck shirt. “Please...”

He then did something I never expected him to do. He looked me in the eye, hugged me close by my waist and kissed me. His lips were wet and salty from the tears he had shed, but it didn’t matter to me. This was something very special to me, and it made my insides quiver with fear, happiness, and something else. Something I couldn’t put my finger on yet.

“Please Tristessa... tell me you love me... I don’t care if you don’t mean it... I just need to hear you say it. Tell me...” He whispered, letting go of my waist and looking at me with morose eyes.

“II...” I began, stumbling over my words. “I love you, Colton.” I whispered.

“Thank you, Tristessa.” He said with a sad smile, grabbing the back of my neck and kissing my forehead. “You don’t know how much you mean to me… I don’t want to lose you.”

“C-Colton I…” I stuttered, my face flushing red as I was at a loss for words.

“You don’t have to say anything,” He said with a cheeky, handsome smile. “Your body language tells me everything I need to know.”

{End of Chapter Four}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like, Comment, Share~!


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

“You know, you’re just like your mother in so many different ways...” Colton said, picking up a picture of my mother and father on their wedding day. They looked so much different than what they were when I was born. So much... younger.

“Really? Explain.” I said, crossing my arms and examining some of the pictures of their honeymoon. My mother was illuminated by the moon and my father was connected at her side, giving a wide, crinklyeyed smile.

“She was beautiful... just amazing. I knew her a bit before you were born. From what I could remember, she was a good person... I don’t know what changed in her, but it was scary. It’s like... you took what good was left in her and now it’s just... in your personality.” He said, tracing the pattern of the picture frame and staring off into nothingness. He held so much emotion in his eyes, it was insane.

I could only nod, watching him as he picked up another picture frame, this time with my mother, my father, and me. I stood beside him and examined the photo. My father was giving a halfhearted smile, but my mother didn’t even have the curtesy to give the slightest grin. She looked like the Sitting Bull in that picture. Her hair was in a tight bun and she wore a long, flowy blouse that covered her knees. Underneath, she wore anklelength white leggings and sandals.  
Though she looked gorgeous, her face showed sadness and dullness.

“Well...” Colton said, clearing his throat a bit and handing the photo to me. “You look very cute in that picture, if it’s any help” He gave a small smile, patting my shoulder. “Would you take a look at those adorable little pigtails you’re sporting, hm? You’re the very definition of cuteness.”

“Oh, shut up. I don’t need you teasing me when I’ve still got your tear stains on my shoulder and chest.” I said with a smirk, raising an eyebrow and nudging his shoulder. “So, let’s get back to the real reason we’re here.”

“Right.”

 

“Tristessa... I know what Ellie sent us here for. Your parents left a note for you, it’s in the drawer.” Colton said softly, leading me into a bedroom with a worn out door. He opened the door slowly, as the loose hinges made an obnoxious dying cat noise.

“This place... Hasn’t changed. It’s still trashy and eerie as ever.” I sighed, crossing my arms and  
going over to the drawer with the peeling paint.

I opened the drawer slowly and found a folder that said “T.C.” on it. Obviously, that folder was  
meant for me, unless there was some other Tristessa Calamity/Tesslyn Clarke running around  
Manhattan.

“Open it already, the suspense hurts.” Colton said impatiently, looking over my shoulder.

“Give me a second, will you? It’s not like I haven’t seen my parents in 18 years or anything, right?” I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes and opening the folder, revealing two papers with a purple paperclip shaped like a star.

‘Dearest Tristessa, this was a very hard letter to write to you. I asked your father multiple times on how I should start this out... He couldn’t figure out anything special, but he told me that you don’t deserve a special letter. Frankly, I agree with him. You were a mistake, Tristessa, and you’ll never be anything more. But, you are my own flesh and blood. I carried you around for 8  
1⁄2 months and loved you dearly. The keyword is “loved”. I don’t feel that for you anymore. That birthmark is something unchangeable and it’s something true. Alora was wrong. Birth tattoos aren’t wrong. And when they are wrong, they change to the right word within 3 months.  
Tristessa, your tattoo stayed for 1 year and 7 months. You are dangerous and you aren’t good for the family. You give the Clarke’s a bad name. But, your father told me something that stuck with me for a while... If you don’t have a family that loves you more than life, you should at least have someone outside of family. Those weren’t his exact words, but I’m sure you get the point.  
Tristessa, Lynn and Marcus are the people who helped us take you away. Marcus has a sister named Alora, and Alora has a husband named Geoffrey. They have a son named William.  
William has offered to take your hand in marriage. He is 28 years old and has had feelings for you ever since you were born. It may sound odd, but he felt some sort of connection with you the moment you came out of the womb. Please, find him and meet him. Lynn and Marcus have a son named Colton and he is William’s cousin. If you run into him at some point, have him help you find Will. He is a very lovely boy and deserves to be loved. I only hope you can be a good wife for him. It’s my only wish that you marry him. He’s smart, he’s a lawyer, he’s a gentleman, and he’s a family guy. He’s mentioned that he wants many kids. Don’t mess this up for us or for him and his mother and father. In conclusion, my daughter, I hope you find happiness. That is all I can say... If I said I loved you that would be a lie. I’d hate to end this letter with a lie. Goodbye  
Tristessa. Yours Truly, Regina Clarke.’

{End of Chapter Five}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like, Comment, Share~! Sorry for the short chapter >.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

“Tristessa?” Colton asked me, tapping my shoulder lightly as I slammed the folder shut. “What did they say?”

“Oh, they didn’t say anything! My mother was the only one who had the balls to write me something! She couldn’t even say she loves me or we’re sorry... oh! How about: Precious daughter of mine, we have an amazing explanation on why we had you taken away!!” I exclaimed, throwing the folder down and tugging at my hair.

“Hey, calm down, you’re freaking yourself out. I’m not doing so hot either.” He said, sitting on the edge of the bed and grabbing the folder. “You don’t mind if I read it, do you?” He asked, already opening up the folder and taking the paperclipped stationary out.

“Actually I do, that has very personal stuff inside of it and I’d be very appreciative if you didn’t touch it or read it.” I said, snatching the papers out of his hand, folding them 4 times, and then sticking them into my breast pocket.

“Alright, alright. Well did she say anything about me?” He asked, his eyes glowing like a little kid. He must’ve really loved my mother. She was probably like an aunt to him.

“Well... You have a cousin named William... Apparently I have to um...” I looked up at Colton  
and he looked so innocent just then... I couldn’t break it to him. “I have to talk to him about some past family issues.”

“Oh.” Colton said simply, uncrossing his legs and slouching a bit, putting his head in the palm of his hand. “Yeah, I remember him. I haven’t seen that guy for years and frankly I don’t have the pleasure to. But since Ellie said I have to be your bodyguard for the day, I guess I don’t have a choice now, do I?” He sighed, pouting his lips a bit and standing up.

“Where does he live? Is he anywhere near here?” I asked, sighing and letting my hair out of its  
tight ponytail. The elastic band had been stretched to its capacity and was nearly coming apart.

“He’s halfway across the world, Tristessa. It’s gonna take at least a day or two to find him. And  
that’s only if we can get his address.” He shrugged, walking out of the bedroom door.

“Well... looks like we’ll just have to do some expert level investigating then, huh?” I smirked

 

“I can’t believe your mom is making you drag me all the way to Australia to meet my deadbeat  
cousin who probably doesn’t even have the information you’re looking for in the first place!”

Colton complained, crossing his arms and looking out the window of the plane. He practically  
tried to kill me for the window seat.

“The way my mother described him, he’s not a deadbeat. He’s a gentleman, a family man, and a  
lawyer.” I quoted, looking over at him with annoyance then glancing back down at the magazine  
I was currently flipping through.

“Ha, that’s a laugh. Last I heard from him, he was on the streets trying to find a place to live.  
But, then again, that was 11 years ago.” He shrugged, sighing and putting his hands behind his head in a relaxing position.

The plane engine made a distant whirring sound as a thick silence fell upon Colton and I. He had nearly fallen asleep, I could tell from the way he was breathing. His chest fell slowly, slower than normal.

“Would you like anything to drink, Miss? Or maybe a meal?” A young flight attendant asked, her boobs spilling out of her uniform. You’d think that her boss would fix that. Or maybe he doesn’t really care.

“Um... coffee if you have it. Extra sugar, no cream. Thank you.” I said simply, looking her up and down before looking back at the magazine article on how to get “sexy feet.” Apparently making a lemon foot scrub, painting your nails a dark color, and keeping your toenails trimmed are the key to pleasing your man with your feet... Odd.

 

“How are we gonna find his address, Tristessa?” Colton asked, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

He was probably still tired, even though he had had a 6 hour nap on the plane, which I didn’t know was possible.

“We’ll just ask around, I guess? Where do your aunt and uncle live?” I asked, looking around a bit for the slightest clue.

“Sydney, 5 miles away from here. We could always catch a bus or trolley or whatever it’s called in this place.” He sighed, walking over to the nearest bus stop. I followed, standing beside him and looking at the folder that I had brought along with me.

“You would think my mother would have enough sense to put his address somewhere on this thing...” I huffed, examining the folder and looking on the back, where bright red words were printed into the back of the letter. “Wait, I think I found something...”

6298 Serran Lane.

“That has to be his place. Let’s go.” Colton said just as the trolley pulled up, opening the  
automatic doors revealing a skinny, petite, middle aged lady bus driver.

“Where to, love?” She asked kindly, holding out a cup that said 3 AUD. I’m guessing it stood for  
Australian Dollar, from my research on the plane.

“6298 Serran Lane. About 10 minutes away, thanks.” Colton said nicely, taking my hand and leading me to the middle of the bus. The lady smiled kindly and waited for us to be seated before proceeding to drive.

 

“This is it...” I breathed, looking at the wooden door with an unfamiliar pattern on it. It had long  
windows on it and a gorgeously designed door knob. “You knock on the door, I can’t do it!”

“What in the world are you so nervous about? This is my cousin, you have nothing to be worried  
about.” Oh Colton... If only you knew...

Colton walked in front of me and knocked loudly on the door, crossing his arms impatiently and stepping back a little, seeing that the door would open outward.

Soon, I could hear the door being unlocked and it swung open immediately. A tall, tan guy with bleached blonde hair and piercing blue eyes stood in the doorframe. He was absolutely stunning.  
My breath hitched as he looked down at me.

“Are you Tesslyn?” He asked with a thick Australian accent, walking towards me and smiled warmly. “Your mum must have sent you, right?”

“UUh, mmy... uum...” I stuttered, looking up at him with wide eyes and my jaw on the floor.

“Yeah, Regina sent us. You can’t even say hi to your own cousin, Will?” Colton asked while crossing his arms, obviously annoyed with the whole situation.

“It’s simply manners to tend to the lady first, mate. You wouldn’t know anything about that though, would ya?” William asked with a smirk, crossing his arms. I watched as his shoulders and biceps flexed, nearly going numb at the sight. He was an extremely fit, handsome man. Was  
I really this lucky to be betrothed to this guy?

“We’re here for a reason, Will. Now if you’re such a gentleman, let us in, yeah? We haven’t got all day.” Colton sighed angrily, pushing passed William and storming into the house.

“Is he always like this?” Will asked, raising an eyebrow. I nodded. “God, love, how do you put up with him? I assume you guys have known each other for quite a while right? Considering the circumstances, that is.”

“Yeah, we have. It’s actually not that hard to deal with him once you know his personality pretty well.” I said with a shrug and a small laugh, trying not to make the situation any more awkward than it already was.

“Well, come in then, babe. Don’t want ya freezing out on the porch, yeah?” He chuckled, putting his hand on the small of my back and leading me inside, where an angry/annoyed Colton was sitting on the couch and scrolling on his Android. “So mate, and Tesslyn, what brings you all the way over here? Must have been something important, yeah?”

“Well, actually, it’s Tris—“

“That’s not important right now, Colton.” I interrupted, sending a glare his way but shrinking back when he gave me a stare that was 10x colder. “Um... I went to my mother and father’s house today... searching for a note that my mother left me right before she died and she had some pretty interesting things to say... I brought it with me so uh... why don’t you look over it yourself?” I asked shyly, handing him the eggshell colored folder.

“Oh, so he gets to read the folder, a guy you literally just met—“

“Colton, can you please just stop talking for five minutes? That’s all I ask of you, alright?” I huffed, annoyed. He rolled his eyes and shook his head, shoving his phone in his pocket while pouting like a child.

William crossed his leg over his knee and read the folder carefully, his eyebrows rising at some parts and at others he’d look up at me for a moment with sympathetic eyes. Soon, he closed the folder and took my hand.

“I am so sorry for the way your parents treated you. I can’t believe they can be so evil just because of some stupid birth tattoo.” He said softly, his accent as thick as ever. “But... what your mother said about me... It’s true except for some parts. I do have very strong feelings for you, love. But I’m no lawyer. I barely had enough money for this place.” He laughed, shaking his hand and running his fingers over my knuckles. “But I promise I’ve got enough money to support you, it is your mother’s wish after all... Although, I don’t understand why you’d want to fulfill the wish of someone so evil... “

I was about to respond, but I was dragged away from William by Colton. He gripped my shoulder tightly, digging his nails into my jacket and my flesh. I could hear his jagged breath from behind me and I was too afraid to turn around.

“I don’t know who you think you are, William. But don’t think you can be in her life for 60 seconds and expect her to fall for you like that. She’s not that kind of person.” He growled, gripping me tighter and tighter with every word.

“Colton... it’s my mother’s wish. I care about her and I have to do this. You don’t own me, and I can make my own decisions. You have to accept that.” I said softly, turning to look at him and stepping back when I saw the dark expression on his face and in his eyes. It was like the color had been replaced with a dark abyss.

“He will not take you away from me, Tristessa.” He said lowly, pulling me close to his chest and wrapping his arm around my rib cage.

“I don’t think she was yours in the first place, Col. And her name is Tesslyn, not Tristessa anymore. You need to respect that.” William said, shoving his cousin aside and taking my hand gently. “Tesslyn, I won’t force you to marry me if it’s not what you really want. If you’d prefer to stay with Colton, I’ll completely understand. But you have to promise we’ll stay in contact.”

He said with a sad smile and a chuckle.

“I...I want to make my mother’s wish come true. Even if she won’t be around to see it happen, I’ll know that if I do this, I’d be pleasing her. I’d be giving her just a tiny bit of happiness. I want to marry you, William.” I smiled, taking his hand in mine.

“No!” Colton exclaimed, pushing William back so he fell into the coffee table. A loud crash rang throughout the room as the marble glass of the table broke into large shards. William had cut his arms and his chest on the shards, groaning in pain and standing up slowly. He looked at Colton and started to chuckle humorlessly.

“Do your worst, bloke. You’re just making yourself look bad. You’ve always been a coward.”  
He said, wiping the blood off of his forearms and chest.

“You won’t take the only thing I have! You won’t!” He screamed, punching William in the face and shoving him away, knocking him into the next thing he saw, which happened to be the bookshelf near the door. Fortunately, the shelf wasn’t made out of glass, but wood.

“Colton, stop it! Leave him alone!” I exclaimed, pulling Colton away from Will, only to have him push me away. I lost my footing and fell into the couch. “Colton, please, just stop! Get away from us!” I screamed, tears burning my eyes. A sick feeling rose in my throat that I couldn’t shake off, it was just stuck there.

I rubbed the back of my neck, looking up at Colton. He didn’t even look upset or sad, he looked  
almost... devilish. His eyes were dark and I couldn’t see the normal blue eyes with green specs.  
His stern frown turned into a mischievous smile.

“You want me gone? Fine. Don’t expect me stay away though, I’ll be back very soon for you.”  
He grinned, chuckling. “Tristessa Calamity, you’re in for the change of a lifetime.”

“Do you have any idea what you’ve just done...?” I asked slowly, standing up and giving him  
my coldest glare.

“What would be the fun of doing it if I didn’t?” He smirked. “Aww, poor girl. Did I hurt your  
feelings? Do you need a hug and some kisses to make you feel better, hm?”

“Colton, I think it’s best you leave. Now. Before I have to take charge myself.” William said, walking towards me and wrapping his arm around me protectively. It hurt my heart that someone now had to protect me from Colton. But there was something that scared me. It chilled me to the bone to just think about it... Colton was not the person I thought he was. He was evil.

{End of Chapter Six}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like, Comment, Share~!


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

 

“Try not to move around so much. If you relax your muscles, it’ll make all of this a lot less painful for you.” I said quietly, wiping the cuts and wounds on William’s arms with an alcohol covered wash cloth. He was a total baby when it came to pain, he almost had no tolerance for it. I was surprised at how well he kept his composure when he fell against the table.

“Sorry, it just stings a lot, that’s all.” He mumbled, his accent covering up most of what he said.  
It was like the quieter he got, the harder it was to understand him through his Australian tone.

“Colton is a good person... he just doesn’t do ‘good person’ things... I’ve seen a different side of him before and it was nothing like earlier...” I whispered, glancing up at Will before looking back down and wrapping his forearms in bandages. “He’s confused, or that’s what I think at least. He’s never felt the way he does, I can tell. He probably feels”

“You don’t know him the way you think you do, Tesslyn. What you saw earlier was the real  
Colton, the Colton I remember. It’s still there to this day and it’s what he’s been hiding from you. He doesn’t love you, so don’t let him fool you like that.” He spoke gruffly, sighing deeply and keeping a cold look on his face. “You may think you can read people’s exact feelings and emotions, but it’s not that easy, love. People can put up a front like you wouldn’t believe, especially to get what they want. Some are experts and Colton is one of them.”

I looked up at him with a frown, wrapping up his right arm and closing up the first aid kit. How could he say something like that? I didn’t believe him, not then. I was blinded.

“No one can fake love, William. Even if people could do that, Colton wasn’t pretending. Not with the way he was talking. He cried in front of me, Will. Has he ever cried in front of you?” I asked, crossing my arms slightly and stepping back a bit.

“Every night. We lived together for quite a while, Tesslyn. His family aren’t exactly the richest blokes in the world. He’d come into my room to cry every single night. Still think you’re something special to him? Colton doesn’t fall in love with anyone. He hasn’t for over 20 years.”

He sighed, hopping off of the bathroom sink and walking out. “I’m gonna grab a bite to eat, you stay here and behave yourself, yeah?” He shot me a quick smile and a wink before leaving.

 

{William’s Point of View}

I sighed to myself before revving the engine of my truck and driving off to Jeffery’s Burgers.  
Tesslyn was quite literally the love of my life, I just wished that she wasn’t so brainwashed by my idiot cousin. I couldn’t figure out what kind of crap wool he pulled over her eyes, but it wasn’t funny nor fair to someone as nice and wonderful as Tess.

I looked in my rear view mirror, furrowing my eyebrows at the blue and white sport’s car that had been riding my bumper for the past few stoplights. The windows were tinted so I couldn’t see the driver, but I knew I had to get rid of them, if they were following my at least.

I pulled into the Jeffery’s parking lot, watching as the blue and white car parked right beside me.  
Wanting to figure out why the heck this person was so keen on following me, I got out of the car and locked it, walking over to the driver’s side of the navy/white vehicle.

“S’cuse me, mind telling me why you’ve been following me for the past three and a half miles, mate?” I asked, knocking on the black window.

The engine of the car stopped and the door slowly opened. Colton walked out, a wide smirk painted on his olive skin. He had a piece of paper in his hands and he shoved it against my chest.

“This, my dear cousin, is a contract. You will pretend to be rude, cruel, and evil to Tesslyn so she’ll have no choice but to hate you and break off the wedding no matter what her wench of a mother wished for. Deal?” He asked, crossing his arms. He was obviously proud of his stupid idea. “I’m afraid if you don’t agree,” He began in a singsong tone, “I’ll just have to kill you. You wouldn’t want that, would you? Believe me, I don’t wanna lose any more family members,  
Will.”

“Colton, you’re a sick person. Do you really think that I’d put Tesslyn through that? She doesn’t deserve to be treated like anything less than a princess. If she truly loved you, do you think she’d be marrying me? She needs someone who can make her feel special, and not just because you’ve shared a few sweet, heartfelt moments together within the last 24 hours. This isn’t a children’s television show.” I deadpanned, walking away from the car and getting back into my truck.  
No way in the world was I gonna go through with something that idiotic and cruel, not to my  
Tesslyn. I loved her way too much for that. I would have much rather died than treat her like dirt.

 

{Colton’s Point of View}

What an idiot. William really thought I’d give up that easily? He was more naive than I ever could have imagined.

“Just you wait, my sweet little cousin. She’ll have the one she really needs soon enough.” I growled lowly, getting into my car, revving the engine, and following quickly after William.  
He definitely noticed that I was following him, considering how quickly he pulled onto the freeway and swerved into multiple lanes frequently to try and throw me off. Well played.

I sped up a bit when he changed into the far right lane, giving him a few feet of space before I went in for the kill, quite literally. I looked around on the freeway to look for anyone who would probably be paying attention to the scene, but so far everyone was more focused on getting where they needed to go.

“I’m only doing this because I care about you, William.” I said, a smile playing at the corner of my lips as I sped up until the little dial on my car went all the way to 80. The back of Will’s truck got closer and closer until it was merged into the hood of my car. My windows shattered and William’s truck spun out of control. From my view, I could see his head thrashing around and repeatedly hitting the steering wheel. He should’ve been out cold, but he was fighting consciousness.

When both of our vehicles came to a stop, William’s truck was destroyed and turned sideways and my car wasn’t far behind, completely totaled. But I was fine, emotionally that is, physically, I needed medical attention as soon as possible.

“C-Colton you s-sick twisted idiot…” William grunted, his head gushing blood from his temple and his mouth stained red and a light purple. His eyes were barely open and his voice sounded horrendous. It was a terrifying sight, but for me, it was a victory.

{End of Chapter Seven}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo it turns out there will only be 10 chapters in the first book, but fear not, for there will be a sequel! Like, Comment, Share~!


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

{Tristessa’s Point of View}

I sat on the floor of William’s living room picking up broken pieces of glass from the table. There were so many shattered shards on the floor and on the couch that I was hesitant to even stand up, fearing that I’d be impaled by one of the pieces.

“I don’t understand you Colton… I realize that now…” I whispered to no one in particular, carefully setting the broken glass into a K-Mart grocery bag. 

It had been nearly an hour since William left, so I had decided to tidy up the house a bit. There were books on the floor, broken glass everywhere (obviously), and a couple living room chairs were flipped onto their sides. 

I heard a knock on the door and, since all the curtains were closed for identity reasons, I figured that it was William with food who couldn’t open the door on his own.

“Just a second, Will!” I called out, standing up slowly, trying to avoid any stray shards, and running over to the front door. “I cleaned up some of the broken glass just so we don’t accidentally step--….”

I looked up and came face to face with a bashed and battered looking Colton. He was terrifyingly bloody, his left eye was purple and turning black around the edges. He looked like he was about to pass out, but the wide smirk etched on his face told me otherwise.

“You cleaned up my mess, how sweet of you.” He said slyly, his voice sounding like he had just finished gargling nails. “Even after all I’ve done to you… You’re such a kind-hearted person.”

“What are you doing here? I told you never to come back here.” I growled, stepping back from him only to have him limp over to me and grab my arm.

“And I thought I specifically told you that you can’t get rid of me even if you tried, Tristessa. But you didn’t listen, and people kept getting in the way. Unfortunately, sometimes you have to break a few eggshells to bake a cake.” He riddled, grinning and rubbing his thumb over my forearm.

“Colton, what are you talking about? I don’t understand you when you talk in riddles like that.” I said, snatching my arm away from his grasp and furrowing my eyebrows. “Where’s William? I know you have something to do with why he’s been gone for so long.”

“Oh boy, is this one of those times when you want me to lie to protect your delicate emotions? I fear if I told you the truth, you’re fragile little heart wouldn’t be able to take it.” Colton snickered, crossing his bloodied arms over his chest and grinning creepily.

“Cut the crap, Colton! Just tell me what the heck is going on here!” I screamed.

“Your precious William is dead, Tristessa. The poor soul was in a car accident, with yours truly of course. You should be glad though, because I survived and now you won’t be alone to wonder and worry about where Will went. Is that what you wanted to hear? Too bad about your mother’s wish… I guess she’ll just have to be content with the next best thing. Me of course.” He chuckled, opening his arms wide as if gesturing to himself.

My eyes filled to the brim with tears as my mouth flew open and I let out a heartbreaking sob. I fell to my knees and buried my face in my legs. He had taken away the only thing that would make me happy. The only thing that would make my mother happy. The only thing that would gain both her and my father’s approval.

“Y-You… You psycho!” I yelled, standing up and running towards him, shoving him against the bookshelf and punching him in his already bruised and bloody face. It was a horrifying sight, but I didn’t care at the moment.

“How rude of you, pouncing on a wounded man while he’s barely able to keep his balance. And I thought you were sweeter than that.” He said, putting his hand over his chest, where his heart was located, and feigning hurt. He stood up slowly, fixing his shirt that was riding up his stomach, and sighing while glancing at me. “I hope you know that I’m only doing this because I love you, Tristessa. I wouldn’t risk my life for something or someone I didn’t care about. I’ve gone through so many people to get to you, my dear. It’s a dirty, dirty job… but it’s worth it for you.”

“For god’s sake! Who else have you killed?!” I exclaimed, backing away from him until my back hit the bar table in the kitchen. I looked behind me and grabbed a knife from the countertop. “Come any closer and this is going through your head.”

“That won’t do a thing to me, darling. You wouldn’t hurt me even if your life depended on it. You’re a weak, fragile, broken little girl and I’ve gotten into your mind now. I can make you do whatever I want with a simple loving look. Love is something foreign to you, isn’t it? That’s why you fell for William and me so quickly. One touchy-feely moment and your heart melts.” He said, snatching the knife out of my hand and tossing it aside.

“You’re a psychopath, Colton.” I remarked, looking up at him and glaring angrily.

“I prefer the term… creative. I’m smarter than you in so many ways… I know you in ways you don’t even know yourself. I know that if someone shows any form of compassion towards you, you’re wrapped around their finger. I know that you once loved me, but I ruined it, and for that I am deeply sorry. But I had to get you back somehow, and William was getting in my way. I know for a fact that you still, even if it’s in the deepest, darkest place in your heart, love me.” 

“Stop it. You’re a liar, I don’t love you. I could never love you!” I exclaimed, ducking under him and running back into the living room to retrieve the discarded knife.

“Denying doesn’t help your case much, doll. I can see it in how you look at me. You’re head over heels for me, and you’re too afraid to admit it.” He came towards me, gently placing his wounded hand on my shoulder and looking at me with those beautiful, beaten eyes of his. He rolled his eyes in annoyance and frustration when I thrusted the knife at his face, missing of course.

“Get away from me, Colton.” I warned.

“Look Tristessa, I’m trying my best to be polite, but if you move that knife another centimeter towards me, I will tear you apart in the most loving way possible.” He threatened, grabbing my hand and squeezing it painfully tight until I winced in pain and let go of the knife, letting it fall onto the floor. “Tell me you love me.”

“It’s not gonna work this time, Colton. Don’t even think about it.” I snarled, snagging my hand from his and pushing him away. “You may think I love you so much, but I loathe you! I hate you with everything in me!” I screamed.

“No you don’t, you’re just saying that because, in your eyes, I’m a criminal. If circumstances were different, you would be all over me right now.”

I picked the knife back up, gripping it tightly and looking back up at him with a hard glare. If looks could kill, he’d be six feet under and counting. He was the devil in my eyes and I wanted nothing to do with him. I wanted him dead and away from me forever. 

“You’re getting on my last nerve with that stupid knife, Tristessa. Don’t you have any better weapons that I haven’t already taken away from you a billion times?” He asked with a raised eyebrow. “Maybe… something like a gun? That way if I try to get away, you can kill me without trouble.” He said, shrugging casually while grabbing a pistol out of his back pocket. Why didn’t I see that earlier? I have no idea. “Maybe I should give a short demonstration, eh? Give you a few shots in the leg or arm and show you just how effective it is?”

“Colton, you’re not mentally stable enough to have a weapon like that. Give it to me, now.” I said slowly, narrowing my eyes at him and holding my hand out. “Don’t make me take it by force.”

“Don’t you dare touch me, Calamity.” He growled, cocking the gun and pointing it towards me. “I won’t say it again.”

“Colton, give me the--…” I was interrupted by the gunshot to my chest.

{End of Chapter Eight}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like, Comment, Share~!


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

I woke up with a burning pain in my chest and a throbbing ache in my temples. It was the worst feeling to wake up to, but it was better than not waking up at all. I looked around at my new environment and gasped when I realized it was the same room I had been in 3 years ago. The place I spent 17 years of my life in. R.I.F.L.E.

“You have to be starving right? Of course you are.” Came a female voice. There was a silhouette in the doorway with a tray of food and a bottle grape juice. “I brought you a sandwich. Yeah, it’s from Subway’s, but it’s all you’re getting for the day so you should be appreciative.” I recognized that voice to be Ellie. The girl who Colton was affiliated with.

“You… You’re behind this too, aren’t you…?” I mumbled, groaning when a sharp pain shot through my chest. I looked down and realized that I was bandaged from my chest to right below my breasts. Thankfully, I had a tank top on, but I was praying so hard that Ellie had undressed and bandaged me and not Colton. 

“Well… I had something to do with it, but don’t blame me for all the crap that’s been happening. That was all Roberts’ idea.” She snickered, setting the tray down on the floor beside my bed and sitting next to it. 

“Roberts…?” I asked, sitting up a little and whimpering in agonizing pain as I did so. 

“Colton, who else? I’ll get you some pain meds for that, if you want. It doesn’t look like too much fun to be in that much pain…” Ellie said, standing up and walking out of the room without another word.

“I thought that psycho had his last name changed…” I muttered, rubbing the sides of my head and hissing when a dull ache throbbed in my head. I’d have to put a bullet through Colton’s head the next time I see him.

“Hey, when you’re able to stand up, Roberts wants to see you. I think it’s pretty urgent.” Ellie said when she got back, handing me two blue pills and a glass of foggy water. “Ignore the water, we get what we can get and that’s the best you’ll get. Got it?” 

“I’m not seeing him.” I said simply, taking the pills and water from her. I swallowed them quickly and set the glass of water next to the bottled grape juice. At least I hoped it was grape juice… who knew with R.I.F.L.E… “I don’t care if he’s giving me survival tips for the end of the world, I’m not talking to or seeing Colton.”

“Tristessa, you have got to be the most stubborn person I’ve ever met… and I work with a bunch of orphans and thugs. But you know what? You’re smart too. You’re smart and clever. I’ll help you get out of here… but you have to do every single thing I say, starting with talking to Colton.” She said, crossing her legs Indian style and looking up at me from the floor.

“I can escape this place without your help, Ellie. I never asked for your aid in anything.” I said, sitting up slowly and sighing in relief when my stomach only tensed instead of putting me in unbearable pain. “I swear if you tell a soul about me leaving, I’ll make your life a living--…”

“Well, look who’s awake.” A deep, raspy voice said, coming into the prison cell-like room that I had been out cold in. “Feeling well, princess? Sorry about that wound, by the way. I had no other choice and you just weren’t… cooperating.”

“You could have killed me! Were you even thinking?!” I asked, my face turning red with anger and betrayal.

“Look, I know you’re upset with me, but we need to put all negative emotions aside and forget about the past.” He said simply, crossing his arms lightly.

“But it’s more than ‘being upset with you’. You wanna know what you did? You betrayed my trust. How do I know you won’t try to kill me again?” I asked softly, frowning sadly and uncrossing my arms.

“Oh please, I shot you one time, I knew you would live.”

“And if I didn’t?”

“Well… it’d be a very unfortunate accident. You would be dearly missed.”

I stood up quickly, ignoring the crazy dizzy spill I had gotten and limping over to Colton. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and punched him square in the face, rolling my eyes when Ellie screamed in surprise. Her shrill cries were spine-tingling, but I couldn’t care less at the moment.

“Who do you think you are?! This guy has done so much for you and all you do is treat him like a pile of dirt!” She exclaimed, grabbing me by the shoulder and turning me around to face her. “He was the one, as an innocent, orphaned 15 year old, who told us to take you away from the forces and bring you here. R.I.F.L.E. took you in as one of our own and you act like we’re the spawn of Satan! He didn’t have to ask—no, scratch that because he didn’t just ask us. He didn’t have to beg and plead for us to let his only will to live stay here with us because the forces were turning you into a circus animal. No, we aren’t the most sophisticated, most wealthy, or the most well-behaved people in the world, but sometimes all the best people are a little insane.” She seethed, digging her nails into my shoulder while Colton huffed and groaned, standing up. “If anything, you should be thankful. Meet us outside in 10 minutes to talk more.” At that, she took the untouched tray of food and stormed out. “And I’m eating this sandwich!”

“Don’t be late, it’s the very least you can do.” Colton said, sounding both angry and tired. It was a drastic change from the way he’d sounded for the past hours.

 

There were clothes spread out on the edge of my mattress that I had noticed as soon I as woke up, but decided to ignore it until I needed them. It was a white and purple striped tank top, R.I.F.L.E. colors, paired with black shorts and combat boots. I had seen Ellie wear nearly the same thing the day Colton brought me to R.I.F.L.E headquarters, so it had to be the women’s uniform or something. 

I tied my hair up in a bun and looked around for something to keep annoying stray hairs out of my face. I was more than likely gonna be arguing with Colton and Ellie while trying to run away, so I didn’t have much time for hair issues. Thankfully, underneath the black shorts was a white bandana that I could use as a headband. 

“30 second warning, come outside.” Ellie’s voice rang throughout my empty room. There must’ve been an intercom or something, if not, that was something truly terrifying.

I hurriedly tied my boots up and ran outside, looking around before I spotted Ellie, Colton, and two other people beside them. They were helping with Colton’s injuries while Ellie eyed her watch impatiently. She also held a clipboard, pen, and camera.

“Make this quick, will you? I have a nail appointment at 2 that I just can’t miss.” I said sarcastically, walking up to the four people and putting my hands on my hips. “Who are these two?”

“Tristessa, this is Laura and Jake, some new recruits that I brought in a few weeks ago. Laura works the medical aid and weapon room while Jake teaches combat, works the kitchen and helps newbies with special skills.” She said, gesturing to each of the people with her pen.

“Nice to meet you, Tristessa. Hopefully we can work together very soon.” Lauren said, smiling kindly and extending her hand. She frowned a bit when I didn’t accept the handshake while lowering her hand slowly. Jake looked over at her, biting his lip in worry but not saying anything about the situation.

“I’m Jake, nice to meet you Tristessa. I’m excited to work with you.” He said with a small smile, knowing then not to offer a handshake, but instead just standing at a reasonable distance.

“What do you guys mean, ‘work with you’?” I asked, crossing my arms and eyeing Ellie suspiciously. Laura just stayed quiet and continued to clean up Colton’s wounds. Jake looked over at Ellie, who looked up and shrugged nonchalantly. He sighed and figured that he should probably say something.

“Well, we called you out here today to talk to you about your… identity. Too many people with connections know you now. The restaurants you’ve been to have your “name”, Tesslyn, and as you probably know, lots and lots of people from the forces have been looking for you. They aren’t stupid people, Tristessa. More than likely, they’re very much onto you.” Jake said, crossing his arms lightly and looking me straight in my eyes. 

“What he’s trying to say is that… we’re going to be taking you in again, whether you like it or not. You should know by now that, especially with Colton on our side, we don’t give up on one of our own very easily. We can’t have you tracked down and killed… considering your… condition.” Ellie said slyly, smirking at me with a raised eyebrow.

“What are you talking about, my condition?” I asked, raising an eyebrow slowly and biting my lip, having an idea of what she was talking about. “I don’t know what you’re on about, Ellie.” 

“Yeah El, what are you talking about?” Colton asked, finally speaking up after a world-record time of silence. “I’m completely lost for once.”

Ellie set down her clipboard, slowly walking over to me and smirking cockily. She stopped right in front of my face, so close that if I moved even an inch, our noses would be touching. It was intimidating, but she didn’t scare me as much as she thought she did.

“We can’t have anything happen to Tristessa and her baby on our watch, Colton.” 

{End of Chapter Nine}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left!!!!!!!!!!!!! Like, Comment, Share~!

**Author's Note:**

> Like, Comment, Share~!


End file.
